Forevor Owner of the book of KND
by MerlinIsEmrys
Summary: Numbuh 1 decided to give the book of KND to someone els and finds out more about the history of it.  im awful at summeries. story better. guessed on rating. T for death I guess


**Me: This is a random story about the book of KND and Numbuh 1 deciding someone else should own it. **

**Numbuh 1: well. who do i give it too?**

**ME: read the story. **

**Numbuh 1: tell me. **

**Me: Numbuh 1. Shush it or I'll re-write this so bad things happen to you. **

**numbuh 5: shut up Numbuh 1**

**Numbuh 4: just get to the cruddy disclaimer already**

**ME: Disclaimer: I don't own KND or any of their characters. Wish I did though. Though I do own the worker, oroginal Numbuh 7, oroginal and Numbuh 19. You cannot use them unless you ask me first and I say you must give me credit.  
><strong>

**Numbuh 4: why do you want to own us.**

**Me: shush it. **

**Numbuh 4: answer.**

**Me: shush it numbuh 4!**

**Numbuh 5: just get too the story!**

Numbuh 1 POV

I sat on my bed in the treehouse and walked over to the middle of the room and pulled a plank up. From under it I took out a book. The book of K.N.D. I looked at it. "I dont think I should be the one to keep this. I think it's time I gave it to someone who will keep it forevor. Someone who will be a T.N.D. operative." I thought. (a/n he knows about it because it was in the book)

I sighed looking at it. I put the book in my pocket and walked out and to a nearby museum. I took a back door which went to the K.N.D. museum. Being here always makes me think clearer.

I walked up and looked at everything. I came too a new exhibit. It was just a disk. "What is this?" I asked a worker behind me. "Good question. We just found this recently. You heard the story of the very **first** K.N.D. The one that created the book of K.N.D.?" she asked. "Yeah. A girl, Numbuh 7, created it and it was oroginally all girls. Some teens burnt the Moon Base down. Numbuh 7 and the first boy operative died in the fire. They where best friends. " I answered.

"Yes. Well this is a security video of when it happened. In it is the oroginal creator of K.N.D." the worker said. "Can I see it?" I asked. She nodded and took the video. She led me into a small room and played the video.

_A girl ran into the video coughing. She had red singed hair that fell over her face, dulled blue eyes and singed clothes. "HELLO? ANY OPERATIVES HERE?" she yelled. There was no reply for a few seconds but then there was a coughing and someone fell. _

_"NUMBUH 19!" yelled the girl and ran up to the boy who must be Numbuh 19. "Are you ok?" she asked. _

_Numbuh 19 coughed and said, "Yeah. But you need to get out of here. I checked and we're the only 2 operatives left. Everyone else escaped. Now you have to save yourself." "No. No kids left behind. That's one of the rules K.N.D. was built on. If you go... I'm going with you." the girl said. _

_"Numbuh 7..." Numbuh 19 chocked. "Yeah. Now get up. I'm getting you out of here." the girl who must be Numbuh 7 said. She took the boys hands and pulled him up. "Can you walk?" she asked and he nodded. _

_"Good. You sure noeone is here?" Numbuh 7 asked and Numbuh 19 nodded. "Ok. I know a way out. Follow me." she said leading the way. _

The video went black for a second then went back.

_Numbuh 7 and Numbuh 19 where running and coughing. She stumbled at one point but they kept going. _

_"Here! You in first!" yelled Numbuh 7. There was a loud crash and a large chunk of the ceiling came and fell on Numbuh 7's legs. "NUMBUH 7!" yelled Numbuh 19 running up to her. "Numbuh 7." he said. _

_"Numbuh 19. Go on without me." she said. "No. Remember. No kid left behind." he replied. She smiled and said, "You are the first boy operative in the KND. A true one at that. I remember when you insisted to be in the KND. I oroginally created the KND to be all girls. As girl empowerment to kick teen, adult, and the ocossaniol boy butt." she coughed with a laugh. _

_Numbuh 19 tugged on Numbuh 7 and tried to get her out. "I'm about to go. I know it. Please... Don't die because of me." Numbuh 7 pleaded. "No. If you go... I go." Numbuh 19 said. "You're the best." she said smiling. "I know." he said. _

_Numbuh 19 sat down next to her. They coughed. Numbuh 19 brushed Numbuh 7's hair out of her face. "At least put this in an escape pod. So KND can come again to life one day." Numbuh 7 said and took out what I knew is the book of KND. Numbuh 19 took it and tossed it into the escape pod and hit the button. The escape pod went off. _

_"That was the last escape pod." Numbuh 7 said. "I know." Numbuh 19 answered and kissed her. She kissed him back. _

_They sat there coughing. Numbuh 19 hugged Numbuh 7 and they coughed some more. Numbuh 19 fell into her arms, limp. "Numbuh 19... No..." said Numbuh 7 crying.. "You died for me..." she said and her tears fell onto him. "You are the best operative KND ever had. You died and gave yourself up for me. You knew you would die when you let the escape pod off. I'll be with you in a few minutes." she said softly and kissed him. "Even though it's so hot you're so... cold." she said crying some more._

_She cried some more and layed her head in his arms. "I love you." she said. "No kids left behind." More tears ran down her cheeks. Then she died. Then rocks landed on the camera and the video stopped. _

The worker turned the video off and led me out of the room. "So the stories are true? She died with her best friend when he died for her?" I asked and the worked nodded. "It's very sad and sweet. That's the reason why K.N.D.'s motto is 'No kids left behind.'" she said and walked away after putting the disk back.

I started walking back to the treehouse. "Now I have to be sure to give this too the right person. It has such a story." I thought and went back to my room.

I opened the book and saw a page I never saw before. "What? I know this book inside and out?" I thought. I looked at the page and saw a picture of the girl from the video. Numbuh 7.

In the picture her flaming red hair was pulled in a ponytail, she had freckles, her blue eyes sparkled, and she had a mile wide smile. Underneath it was some writing about KND. It read:

**Hi! This is the extra info about KND! About how it started and why!**

**Well to start I am Numbuh 7. I started the very first Kids Next Door. Oroginally it was all girls. I made it to fight for kids rights while fighting teens and adults. We also fought the occasinal boy. The reason it's all girls at first is because I'm a girl, duh, and is very girl empowerment. So something only for the girls for once. **

**It started going worldwide quickly once I built the first moon base. **

**It started going well co-ed starting with my friend Numbuh 19. He insisted to be in KND. After a long time of him insisting aventually me and some other operatives tested him until we agreed to let him in. Followed by other boy's. **

The page ended there.

I put the book down next to me and thought about who to give it too. First Numbuh 5 came to mind. My second in command. But it didn't seem right. "I don't know why it doesn't seem right. But I guess I shouldn't. Besides what if her sister got it." I thought.

The next person to come to mind was Numbuh 2. "He is one of my best friends after all. But like with Numbuh 5. Doesn't seem right. Ugh!" I thought.

I got off the bed and put the book back under the floorboard. I walked into the kitchen and got some Rainbow Monkey cereal.

I sat on the table and munched on it and Numbuh 3 walked in. "What's going on Numbuh 1?" she asked. I smiled. Even though some people might think of her as an air head the rest of Sector V and I knew she knew when something was up and was very smart.

"Nothing. Just alot on my mind I guess." I said. "Do you wanna talk aout it?" Numbuh 3 asked. "I'd rather not Numbuh 3." I said. "Ok Numbuh 1. But here take this. Plus if you ever wanna talk just tell me." Numbuh 3 said and passed me an "I got Something On My Mind Rainbow Monkey" I smiled as I eat the Rainbow Munchies and looked at it. That was another thing about Numbuh 3. She doesn't force you to talk about anything.

I finished the cereal then thought, "Mabye I should give it to Numbuh 3. But once again! That same feeling like I shouldn't! Ugh!"

"Mabye Numbuh 362 to keep at the moonbase. But then again Dad gave it to me so I don't think I should just give it too KND. I should give it too an operative in my sector. Someone I can truly trust, not that I don't trust Numbuh 362. Someone in my sector." I thought.

"So Numbuh 4... He's the only one I think about giving it too without that odd feeling. He is most deffineatly going to be in the T.N.D. He **hates** teenager's, is really into K.N.D. and is very loyal. Also he sports the 'No kid left behind.' with all his heart." I thought.

"NUMBUH 4!" I yelled. Numbuh 4 ran in holding a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. "WHO'S BUTT NEEDS KICKING!" He yelled. "Noeone's. But there's something I have for you. Follow me." I said. Numbuh 4 followed me into my room. Numbuh 4 sat on my bed and I walked over to the floorboard.

Numbuh 4 looked confused as I took out the book of K.N.D. from under the floorboard. I walked over next too Numbuh 4 on the bed.

"What's that?" he asked seeing the book. "This. Is the book of K.N.D. I got it from my Dad. Now. I want you to have it." I said passing it to him.

"But Numbuh 1... Are you sure?" Numbuh 4 asked holding it. "Posotive." I answered.

"Why me?"

"Why you. Well. I know the K.N.D. means as much to you as to me. You're sure to be a member of T.N.D. ,thats explained in the book. You're loyal to the KND. Also you belive in the 'No Kid Left Behind' rule. Which is something that is a story of this book. This book has a story. Even more then the stories inside the book. I'm trusting you too take this and keep it with you for you're life." I answered.

Numbuh 4 looked at the book smiling. "Wow. Numbuh 1. You think I deserve this?" he asked. "I know." I answered.

"I won't let you down. I promise." Numbuh 4 said. "I know." I replied.

Numbuh 4 smiled looking at the book and smiled at me. I smiled back. Most people who don't know Numbuh 4 thinks he's just a nig bully. But like with Numbuh 3. All of Sector V knew he was a great friend. I knew this meant alot to him.

He took the book and walked out of the room.

Later that day I peeked into Numbuh 4's room to see him reading it intently. I smiled knowing that this was probually the only thing he would ever read so intently and happily. "What? All girls at first?" I heard him say and I smiled leaving the room.

**Fast forward to when Numbuh 1 is in space!**

I sat on my bed in the G.K.N.D. looking at a picture I had. It was of all of our sector at the treehouse with a sunser, Kuki was waving, and on top where the words "Stay Young."

I remembered each by themself. First Numbuh 5 then 2, 3 then lastly Numbuh 4. This was the first memory that came to mind. When I gave him the book of K.N.D. "Wonder if he still reads it intently. Or if he knows the story behind it." I said quietly.

I put the picture on a small bedstand by my bed and looked at it.

Numbuh 4 POV

I sat on my bed in the treehouse. I got up and made sure the door was locked. I went back to my bed and let a few tears escape before I wiped them away scolding, "Don't cry Numbuh 4. Crying is for pussies."

I got up and from under a loose floorboard took out the book of K.N.D. I sat on the bed and looked at it. "Who am I kidding." I said and let a few more tears escaped.

"I miss you Numbuh 1. More then you can ever imagine. But you better remember if you ever need help. Call and I'll come running." I said.

The book dropped and I picked up to reveal a page I didn't spot before. It read:

**This is a little note to all the operatives either missing one who was decomissoned or something like that. **

**Remember you can't tell them But fate will work it out in the end. Who knows? The could be a member of TND or you could get decomissoned and have you two get re-comissoned by some miracle. Who knows?**

**Point is remember to move on. Fate will work it out in the end. **

**-Numbuh 7**

I read the note and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: hope you enjoyed! Numbuh 5.<strong>

**numbuh 5: please review. Flames are not tollerated. now can i have my hat back?**

**Me: *passes and gets glares from Numbuh 5 lovers* What? You didnt think I'd actually keep it? Did you?**


End file.
